You say it best, when you say nothing at all
by MariaCallizonaMFEO
Summary: Callie is trying to move on with her life.But what happens when Arizona comes back?Life changes and one mistake can change everything.Love is put to a test,will they survive?Try as we might to keep it study, LOVE is the most powerful thing of all.
1. Big suprise

_**I have already written 3 chapters so far, and I will post them tomorrow. So, please review and comment, cause depending on your reviews I`ll know if I will continue writing the story. I hope you`ll enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing :)))))))**_

**Chapter 1**

2 months has passed since Arizona left. It's been 2 months since Callie was trying to pull herself together, to make herself act like nothing happened, but that was to hard. She tried convinced herself that she wasn't in the pain, 'cause what she was feeling inside was killing her. She didn't want to suffer, not anymore, so she put all her hard work on her cartilage research and fixing broken bones, 'cause the way she felt after every surgery was beyond amazing. She wanted to feel that way, she wanted to think and convince herself that she is awesome, hard core. She wanted to feel nothing but joy and happiness, although she knew that, the only thing that could make her happy was Arizona, but she wasn't by her side, not anymore.

Callie left work earlier, because she had a Christmas party to attend to, but she wasn't really in the mood, but Mark convinced her, and she figure it out that it`s better for her to be surrounded by people, having fun, drinking, laughing, cause the silence in her apartment was killing her. But what was killing her is the fact that she could sense that intoxicating aroma she loved so much. Her aroma. The sweetest essence of vanilla, the most amazing and beautiful aroma of all. And it was hers. Even if she wasn't there. After she finished preparing, she decided to seat for awhile, and just enjoy the silence. She went to the kitchen, poured glass of red wine, and approached to the window – watching snow. She loved snow. Arizona too. They used to have very long walks when it was snowing, holding hands, talking and just – enjoying being together, and being happy, in love.  
**` How we lost this, Arizona?`** - Callie was asking herself. **`What we**** did wrong? What did I do wrong? Why people always leave me and never come back? `**- she was having these questions in her head for so long, and seemed that she couldn't find an answer to any of it. Suddenly the knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

'**Mark, did you forget your ****keys?`** - she said, and slowly she started to walk towards the door. As she was approaching the door she felt some strong feeling, like that feeling when you know that something big is going to happen and you feel your heart beating very fast and you can't control you emotions, feelings, breathing, thoughts … She became nervous, she was shaking, and she didn't know why she was feeling like that … But deep inside, she find that feeling so familiar, like the one she had only once in her life, the most beautiful feeling of all … like the one she had when she kissed … she opened the door …

**`Okay,**** so, picture this: ****I'm in Africa, and everything's great, and the people are so nice, and the clinic is amazing, and I'm doing work that actually feels important. Like, I can, I can actually see that I'm making a difference. But I'm crying, like, constantly. And then this guy that work with at the clinic, finally asks me what's wrong, and I say that I miss my girlfriend, like, like, I really miss her. So then he asks me if I want to go back if they could replace me. And, and then I open****my mouth to say "no"...but what comes out weirdly instead is "yes." And so they did. And then I came back`.**

And there she was. The love of my life. My Arizona. Standing in front of me, saying how much she missed me, how much she was miserable without me, how much she was crying. There she was, looking at me, crying. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't breath. I couldn't believe that the woman for who I was longing so much, finally was here. My whole stopped. I didn't feel anything, but at the same time I felt so much – anger, disappointment, sadness, confusion, desperation, wonder, but most of all, the strongest feeling I was having was LOVE. That incredible power that was pushing me straight to her, making me forget all that happened, creating space where there was only us. God, I missed her so much. I miss her even now, when she`s standing right in front of me. I tried to breath, to control myself, but the only thing I could breath was her essence – it felt so good. I wanted to say something, anything, but I couldn't. I couldn't say a thing. I just stood there, with memories rushing through my brain. And once again, her voice was whispering those beautiful words, that I don't know if were the most amazing thing that she ever said to me or were like knifes, deeply stabbing my heart…  
**`You look really pretty`** - she said. She was watching me with her beautiful blue eyes, full of sadness, tears, desperation, worry, hoping that I would say something. But I was hurt, she left me … everyone left me … everyone … I believed that she will never leave … among all people, I truly believed that she was the one who would stick with me, no matter what … With all those feelings, there was one thing that crossed my mind. Mark. I felt guilt. Remorse. Regret. **'But, why in the world I was feeling all that?**'I asked myself. **`She left me. She said to me: be happy. I don't say that sleeping with him, I was happy, all the opposite, but why I felt so much guilt about it? She was the one who left me, in the middle of an airport. She broke my heart. She knew about the only thing I was afraid of – to be left by someone, and she did that. But I did exactly the same thing with her. I slept with Mark what always has been her greatest fear. I knew that it was a bad idea, I knew it then and I know that now … when Arizona finds out, she will leave me, and this time for good. I just can't deal with this, not right now. ****So I did what I thought was the best at that moment ... I closed the door ... stubbornly choosing to believe that was the right thing to do. I laid on the floor, my head was covered with my hands, crying, standing there all alone, falling in love with Arizona all over again.`**


	2. My only dream

**Chapter**** 2**

**That same night**

`I'm crying, constantly; I miss my girlfriend; You look really pretty` - are the words that occupied Callie`s mind all night. The thought that Arizona was back didn;t leave her alone. It was something she wanted all along, for so much time. Just to be with her, hug her, tell her how much she loves her. But, sometimes the love we have for someone is just not enough, when you are faced with all the pain and fear you have been struggling for months. Sometimes love is not the most important thing. When you are hurt, feeling way to much, when someone you love the most in the whole world break your heart, you shut yourself down, becoming this cold, heartless person, no one can recognize, without any sigh of healing, cause the person, the only person who can heal you, is the exact same person you broke you, in the first place. You become person with no sigh of forgiving, forgeting, feeling … Sometimes, love, no matter how much strong it is, can't survive, even when we want to … when we are trying so much to forget, to believe once again … even then, its not enough … For Callie, the fact that Arizona came back, meant so much … so many things she thought she had forgotten, things she thought wasn't feeling anymore … and that was the greatest fear of all. That with just one look at those beautiful, blue eyes, she was falling deeply in love again, all over again … and this time, more then ever. And that`s enough to terrify anyone. She was aware that slamming the door at Arizona`s face was no answer to their problems, that it won't solve anything, she knew that, but she just couldn't handle talking to her. It was to much. To much pain. To much love. **`Everything all at once`** - Callie thought, falling into a deep sleep.

_I think you`ll know. But I like the girl who has__ the sandwiches. Am I your girlfriend? I love you. You are amazing. I can`t live without you and our 10 kids. I can't be the one that keeps you from having a baby. When you do something to convince me that you`re falling in love with me, and not with being in love. When you do something to convince me that I`m different then George O`Malley, Erica Hann, Mark Sloan … You have a huge heart,and I love that about you, but I don`t trust you,why would I? You are ruinning Africa for me. Take care of yourself. You stay here and be happy,and I`ll go there and be you get on that plane,if you go without me, we are done!We are over! We`re already over! _– the sound of her phone woke her from the dream. It was text message. She thought it was Mark, and but once again she was wrong … and how wrong.

_**I really need to talk to you, Calliope. Please. I`m so sorry. I`m scared, so scared of lossing you. Just, let me talk to you. – Arizona**_

**`She wants to talk to me? Right. What she`s going to tell me? How she loves me? How she wants to be with me? Or the fact that she broke my heart when she left me at that airport? When she left me, because Africa was more important to her, then me, then our relationship?` **- Callie thought. She knew that they need to talk, that even if she was hurt, avoiding Arizona won't help, won't help at all. But she wasn't ready to face Arizona, to talk to her, not yet. She needed to get out of the apartment, she needed clear her head and think … She needed time, space … she needed air.

Callie took her purse, put her leather jacket, and as she opened the door, sight in front of her was to good to be true. She discovered that perfect body, laying on the floor, in front of the apartment, crying and longing for a hug. **`She`s still here? She slept here? She waited for me? Why this have to be so hard, why do you make this so hard for me, Arizona, but yet so easy and simple?` **I get close to her, giving my hand to stand up. When she took my hand, when I felt her touch, her soft skin, I was hitten by every possible emotion I could feel at the moment. Electricity was running through my whole body, loosing control completely … shaking, shivering, loosing my breath … heart was beating so fast, that I thought I will collapse. Her touch make me whole again, not wanting to ever let her go. She looked at me, with her beautiful eyes and she smiled. I though I was gonna die. I swear . There was nothing in this world that could make me feel this way then her smile. I let go of her hand, pulling my grips, trying to take control over my body.

**` `re still here? I can`t believe are really something`**, I said, with sarcastic voice.

**`What that suppose to mean?`** - she asked me.

**`What that suppose to mean? Seriously? You think that you can get away with all this so easily? Showing at my door, giving me the speech and sleeping in the hallway, waiting for me? You think that this is the answer to all? One sweet word and that's it?`** - I said. I was so mad. So angry. I was mad at her, for thinking that she could fix all the problems with one speech. I was mad at myself, because, insteed of being pissed off, angry and mad at her, I was falling in love even more. I was week, I always was week when it comes to Arizona. And I was so pissed off at myself, because after what she did to me, after she broke my heart, I still wasn`t able to hate her, to be angry at her, because the only thing I could do was loving her.

She was looking at me, with the tears in her eyes, with so much desperation and surprise at the same time, like she wasn`t expecting to hear that from me. But she left me. She broke me. She made me believe in love again … and made me believe in her … she said always and forever, and she broke her promise.

**`Calliope …**** I didn't say that. How could you even think something like that. I thought you know me!` - **she said. Well, I thought I know you , but it turned out that I didn't know you, at all, I thought.

**`I … I`m sorry. I just can`t do this right now, I`m sorry` - **I said, walking away from her.

**`Calliope, ****please, just hear me out. You have all right to be mad at me, but just, give me a chance. Even if it`s the last one? Please.`** - she practically was begging me for one last chance, for a chance to explain herself, and I couldn`t say no. I couldn`t, because I knew that we need this. We need to talk. Even if I didn`t know what to say to her …

**`Come on in`** - I said, practically slaming the door when she walked in. **`Wanna drink something? I could really use a drink right now`**

**`Yeah, that would be great. If you have some … `**

**`White wine, I know.` - **I said**. `So, you wanted to talk. So, talk. I`m all ears` - **ouch, that was hursh, I thought. But everything inside of me was ready to explode, and I couldn't take it anymore. I saw in her eyes that she was scared. She didn't expect that kind of reaction. I was so angry, but despite of that, I couldn`t stop looking at her. She was so beautiful. She was my everything. I love her. Here we are, in the same room, looking at each other, not knowing what to say. But I decided to give her a chance to talk, to say what she has to say and then, maybe, I could move on with my life. **`My life? What life? I was nothing without her. She was the air that I breath. She was like drug to me.**`- I couldn't deny that, but with everything that happened, I hated myself for feeling all those thing. As much as I wanted to be with her, from the first moment I saw her at the door, I couldn`t go back there, not again. I couldn't deal with another heart-break. It was enough. At least, I was trying to convince myself that that`s the way it`s gonna be. But sometimes, life just keep kicking us in the ass, for all the bad choices we`ve made.

**`Thank you`,** - Arizona said. **`You cut your hair. You look beautiful.`**

**`Well, I needed a change`** - I said, without looking at her. I was trying to avoid eye contact with her, because I knew that she knows me, and with one look at her, I could really messed up … like huge. And I didn't want that. I still was in shock. I could expect everything, but Arizona coming back – not so much. Not that I didn't think about it, God no. Actually, that was only I could think about, since she left. I loved her so much. I just wanted her back. Back in my life. **`Is she really here? Or this is just a dream?** – I asked myself . I looked at her. She smiled at me. God, I`ve missed that smile, those dimples. I could tell that she was nervous. So was I. I was still shaking from her presence. I think she noticed that, because before I could even react, she was already holding my hand, focusing her eyes on mines, taking a deep breath, before she said:

**`I had a dream once`**

**`What`** - I asked

**`Just … let me speak, ok?`**

**`Ok.`** - I said, not letting her hand. It felt so good. I wanted to cut off the touch, but I couldn't. I didn't want to.

**`I had a dream once. Africa. Africa was my dream. I … `**

**`Stop!Just stop!I don't wanna hear this`** - I said, pulling my hand, and taking a step from her**.`Africa was you dream? Is that why are you here? To tell me that Africa was your dream? What about me? I`ve never been the one you dreamed about, is that what are you trying to say? That I didn't mean nothing to you?** – I yelled. I couldn't believe it. Once again. She`s hurting me, once again. All over again. I took my glass of wine and approach the window. Without looking back at her, I said :`**I think you should leave now`**

**`Calliope…`**

**`NO! You don`t get to call me Calliope. Not anymore. You lost that right, the moment you walked away from me. The moment you left me!`** - I explode. Listening to her, calling me Calliope, was like stabbing the knife right into my heart.

**`Ok,ok. I`m sorry. But, please, let me finish. I need this. You need this. WE need this`**

I nodded. Even I was so pissed off right now, I knew that she was right.

**`Thank you. Don't you get it? I said that I had a dream once. It was Africa. WAS! That`s not my dream anymore. 3 years ago I had 5 years old boy, he was my patient. He had eating disorder, ****function of his**_**appendix**_**was **_**so small**_**..., he couldn't absorb food properly. I`ve done everything to save him, but I couldn't. He was from Cape Town, Africa. That moment I decided that I want to help those little children in Africa, to make some difference for them. So I applied for the grant. The, I was transferred to Seattle Grace, and everything changed. Something happened to me, someone happened to me. You happened to me, Calliop … Callie`** - she said, with soft voice, stepping towards me. **`Since I met you I became completely different person. When I met you, for the first time I knew what true love is. With you everything felt so easy, natural, so good … I`ve always been a person who was not used to think and act with heart, but with head. You changed that. You changed me for completely.`**

**`Arizona`** - I said, wanting to make her stop talking, because her words were so sincere, honest, wonderful, and I couldn't listen to that. Not because I didn't want to, but because it was hurting the both of us. She was so close to me. I could hear her breathing, her heartbeat.

**`When I broke up with you at the airport, I thought it was for the best. You didn't want to go, you said that. Even if you said that you just wanted to be with me, I knew better than that. I couldn't let you sacrifice you career because of me. Because of my career. I just couldn't to that to you. You mean everything to me, everything. When I said `take care of yourself`, I actually wanted to say `I LOVE YOU`, but I knew that if I say those three magic words I would fall apart****, I would`ve kissed you and never wanted to let you go. But I needed to be strong, for both of us`**

**`So, you just decided for me? You decided instead of me? How sweet is that, really. Don't you think I had a right to know? Don't you think I had a right to make my own decisions? Oh, wait, I did, actually, but you just walked away, completely ignoring me. I begged you to give us a chance to work things out, but you didn't want to. You just did what was best for you, what you wanted, when the only thing I wanted was to be with you!**** The whole time, don't you get that? I didn't care about my career, my friends, I only cared about you. Does leaving my friends was making me sad? Yeah, of course. Leaving my career behind? Yes. But I didn't care because I knew that I was going to be with you and nothing else mattered.`**

**` You didn't want to go, Callie. I was angry to, you know? I was angry because, since I won a grant, you never showed that you were proud of me, not to mention that you never said anything, for that matter. I was scared. I was scared then. I was scared at the airport. And I`m scared now.` - **Arizona said, with tears in her eyes.

**` Well it`s not true that I wasn't proud of you. I was … and I still am. I was angry because you never said anything about the grant, not a single word. And then, I was angry because you decided to go, without talking to me first` - **I said.

**`That was an opportunity of a lifetime. That's why I went. I`m a doctor. I heal people. That's what I do best. That, and … loving you.` - **Arizona put her hand on Callie`s cheek, and looked at her eyes.

**` Don't go there, Arizona. Just don't go there, ok?** – I raise my voice, wanting to stop her talking, but she continued.

**`No, no. I will go there, because that`s the reason why I`m here, the only reason why I came back`. **I was looking at her, trying to figure it out what she was feeling right now. I always thought, after she left, that once I get rid of Arizona from my mind I would be free, but how do you get rid of someone you loved for so long. How can you forget someone who was your entire life? How could you do that? Some things never change...The more you try to forget someone the more difficult it becomes to forget that person.

**` While I was in Africa, I knew that something was missing. I was happy healing all those children, but my heart wasn't at the right place. My heart has always been with you. I couldn't sleep, eat, nor focus on my job, because the only thing I was thinking about were you. I asked myself why was feeling that way, if Africa was something I always dreamed about. But then, I released that it wasn't Africa … it was because of you. I was living in my `past` dream, because my real and the only dream, something I`ve always dreamed about - was you. You, Calliope. It`s always been you. Always and forever. That's why I came back. With you I`m living the dream`** - she said, looking straight into my eyes, with her hands all over my face, touching me so softly, that I thought I would die. **` Do you remember our first kiss?`**

**` Yes, I was broken then, just like I`m broken now.` - **I said, while picture of our first kiss was rushing through my head

**`Callie, I …`** - she was trying to say something, but I cut her off.

**`No, no! You don't get to come here and talk to me like the first time. You don't get to make me fall in love with you … you don't get `** - and just like that, like the first time, without any words or sigh that it was coming, I felt her lips on mine. It was like she never stopped kissing me. It`s been 2 years since she first kiss me and I could still feel her lips on mine, that gentle touch and I can recall the exact temperature of her hands on my face.

**`Calliope, I kissed you when you were broken and I healed you. Let me do that again. Let me fix what I broke. ****Let me heal you, please. Give me a chance to make it up to you. Just let me love you`** - she said to me, placing once again a gentle kiss on my lips. I couldn't resist as much as I wanted to. I wanted to feel nothing. To be able to walk away from her, but I couldn`t. I love her. I need her. Her love is what makes me complete. She makes me complete, for not falling apart. She`s the only one who can pick up pieces of my broken heart and make it whole again. Only Arizona. And she was the one who broke that heart. She is the love of my life, I have no doubt about that. I wanted her for so long, just to kiss her, sense her, touch her … Arizona is everything to me. I couldn't think clearly, and to be honest I didn't want to think … I can`t do everything, but I can do something. And I will not let what I can`t do interfere with what I can do … and the only thing I could do was surrender.

We have no control, what so ever, over our own hearts.


	3. Choices we make

**Chapter 3**

_Some people believe that holding on and hanging in there are signs of strength. However, there are times in life in which it takes much more strength to just let go._

Callie knew that. She also knew that, letting Arizona in her heart, all over again, in this moment, was something she couldn't control. Kissing her was like dream come true, like floating on air. Holding her, feeling her touch was unimaginable joy and happiness, it was something she was longing for so much time, and she thought she would never be able to kiss her lips again, touch her, feel her, and now, she was doing that exact same thing. When it comes to love, Callie couldn't control her feelings, even if she knew that it was a mistake. Because there was one thing that Callie was holding inside, and she knew that she has to tell Arizona, one thing that might change their life completely, and this time maybe for good. MARK. She couldn't stand a thought of losing Arizona, and she knew that she has to take a stand, she has to be brave and honest with her, no matter what happens.

**`Arizona, I can`t … we … can`t do this … it`s a bad idea`** - I said to her, breaking the kiss. She looked at me with those beautiful, full of love, blue eyes. She was looking at me just like the first time. _She is beautiful_ - I thought. But I knew that this was a mistake. Since she showed up at my doorstep and I closed the door at her face, there was only one thing that occupied my mind. It was Mark. Regret. Shame. Guilt. Possibility of loosing Arizona again was torturing me. I needed to tell her. I wanted to tell her, just didn't know how, but she deserves to know.

**`I have something to tell you`** - I couldn't look at her, there was so much fear and guilt in my eyes, that I was afraid of putting my eyes on her. I focused my look at the floor, slowly moving my hands from her neck, but at the moment I start walking away, she took my hand, stood up, putting her other hand on my cheek, looking at me and placing one more kiss on my lips. So gentle, but with so much passion.

**`Don't, please. Just don't. Don't say anything. Not tonight. I don't want to know. All I need right now, all I want right now is to be with you.`** - Arizona looked at me, with a big smile, caressing my face, my lips, and then she kissed me. I felt something melt inside me that hurt in an exquisite way. All my longings, all my dreams and sweet anguish, all the secrets that slept deep within me came awake, everything was transformed and enchanted, everything made sense. I was helpless. I wanted to tell her about the Mark, but the moment with her was so perfect. It seemed like the whole world stopped. Just two of us, in this entire universe. Just us and our love. True love. Strong love, deep as an ocean.

**`But, I really need to tell you something, Arizona`** - I insisted, because I knew what`s going to happen and I didn't want to hide this from her. As much as I was hurt, as much as she hurt me, it wasn't fair from to keep this from her. It felt like I was betraying her in some way.

**`Please, Calliope, just listen to me, ok?`** - I nodded. She took a deep breath before continuing, not letting go of my hand**. `I know that you`re hurt.I know that I hurt you, you think I don't know that? I know that what I did to you is something you probably will never forget and. I know that, I can feel that. You have all right to be scared and afraid, but you know what? The thing about life is that we get unlimited permits to defy fear` **- she was squeezing my hand, and pulling me into a deep hug. _She smells so good_ – Callie thought. After a few seconds, she looked at me. Her beautiful eyes were looking at me. Her blue eyes, so beautiful, like an ocean of possibilities, and I, just like the first time, slowly was falling into the spell of her delicate and inspiring waves**. `I`m hurt too` **- she continued, `**but only because I hurt you, because I broke your heart and I`m aware of the fact that maybe you won`t be able to trust me, ever again, but I`m willing to try. If you let me, if you let us, I know that we have what it takes to heal each other. I`m sure that I`m capable of doing almost impossible, just like I did the first time. Because when I look at you, I feel much stronger, much stronger then ever. And I know, I feel it, that deep down of all your fears, you feel the same. Everything about you is telling me that. Your eyes, your hands, when I touch you, I feel that. Your breathing when I get closer to you, is telling me that, cause you cant stop shivering. Your kisses are telling me that. And most important of all, the accelerate beating of your heart when I kiss you, is telling me that. That's why I`m here right now, begging you, please, just let me fix what is broken inside of you` **- she took a deep breath, kissed me and then released my hand. I was looking at her, wondering what to do. How can I say `NO` after this? How can I say `NO` when all inside of me just was screaming for her touch, kiss, the warmth of her body? I could feel that she was honest, that she would never leave me, but I was to scared, to afraid of letting her in, even if I knew that she`ll always be in my heart. I knew that, even when my fears were so big and my heart was broken, I knew that she was and always will be, the only one who could fix it. Just like the first time.

I took a deep breath, delighting myself with the stunning blue eyes, before I shook my head. The past, what she did to me was holding me back, not letting me go, because for a second I really felt that I moved on, but somehow I knew that if I let myself believing that, I won`t be able to remember what used to be so perfect. It was her. It wasn't something easy to do, but that didn't mean that it was impossible either.

**` Calliope? `** - she said to me. My eyes met hers, tears starting to fall down my cheeks, her hand gentle caressing mine. I shiver at her touch, feel her essence, I feel her breathing. **`Calliope, I love you`**, and with that, I felt her lips touching mine. My heart was beating so fast, so furiously. _` What she`s doing to me`_ - Callie thought, but it was impossible not to know.

_I kissed her because I couldn't help it__ … because seeing her broken was killing me … I kissed her because I wanted her. The way she broke down in my arms, was still hurting me_ - Arizona thought. _`I couldn't take that image out of my mind, because I felt it like my own. The way she looked at me, with her beautiful brown eyes full of sorrow, pain, suffer, was destroying me, because I knew that I was the one who caused that pain.`_

All Callie could do was give in. Her desire for Arizona was something she couldn't deny, and she knew that. Arizona knew that. Their kisses became more and more passionate, stronger, faster, full of desire and longing. Arizona put her hands in back of Callie`s neck and pulled their bodies closer, wanting to feel more contact with Callie. The kiss was so lovely, so profound, romantic, they were only be interrupted when they needed air. They looked at each other.

**`God, I missed this`** - Arizona said, breathing hard, shivering at Callie`s touch**. `Remember the first time we made love?` **- she ased, causing a surprise look on Callie`s face.

**` Of course, how can I forget that`** - Callie said, looking at Arizona, placing her hand over her cheek.

**Before that`,** - Arizona continued, **`I never knew what true love feels like, not before I met you, before I had you. You can talk about that fisical love once you have felt it, once you have been in the arms of a person you love the most. When that person kisses you, caress you. Feeling the warmth of her skin, that passion slowly awakes, and you are suddenly drowned into this amazing feeling, like you`ve been pulled by a vertigo, that takes you to heaven or hell`** - she squeezed my hand, pulling my head close to her and kissed me. The most amazing kiss I`ve ever experienced. Full of love. I felt my heart beating out of my chest. I kissed her with the same amount of love, desire, passion and tenderness then ever before. She breaks up the kiss, comes close to my ear and says **`Africa was my hell. You`re my heaven`**

Arizona slowly leaned forward and Callie closed her eyes. She felt her lips again, as she placed her hand on the side of Arizona`s face. When she felt Arizona`s tongue run along the bottom of her lip, Callie quickly opened her mouth to allow the access.

Minutes had passed before they finally pulled away to catch their breath. Callie`s head was spinning. Her heart was pounding like crazy. _`This feels so good, so right`_ - she thought. And then, just like that, a few words from Arizona made that Callie`s world make sense again. Or not.

**` I want that first time. I want to make love to you, Calliope `** - she said with soft voice, eyes full of tears, hoping that Callie felt the same desire. But what Arizona didn't expect was:

**` I slept with Mark`** - Callie said. She felt the cold in her chest, only by looking at Arizona, who was steering at her, without any sigh, and indication what so ever, that she could say something, anything. The only thing Arizona did was letting go of Callie`s hand, stepping far away from her, trying to breath. _` Keep on breathing, Arizona`_ - she told herself, _`keep breathing, pull yourself together, ok?_`

**` What did you just say? `** - Arizona asked Callie

**` I slept with Mark `** - she replied

**` You slept with Mark? You slept with Mark?** – Arizona yelled at Callie.

**` Yes `** - Callie said, not knowing what else to do. _` Should I get closer to her? Should I hug her? Yeah, right, the last things she needs from me right now is a hug. I`m an idiot.`_ - Callie thought. **`Arizona, please, say something ? `**

**` What do you want me to say to, Callie? What? What do you want from me now? Keep torturing me because I left you? Punishing me because I came out to be just like George, Erica … ? `**

**` What are you talking about, Arizona? How can you even think something like that? I never wanted to hurt you, ever! ` **- Callie was devastated, because she saw hate in Arizona`s eyes. Disappointment. Pain.

` **Turns out that I don't even know you, Callie, not anymore. So what, I broke up with you, and you jump into bed with Mark Sloan? That's how your definition of love is? **

**` Arizona, I … `**

**` Just answer the damn question, Callie! ` **

**` It wasn't like that, I swear`**

**` So how was it, eh?** – Arizona asked

**` I was so angry, mad, hurt, you broke up with me, you left me at the airport. Do you thin****k it was easy for me? I was miserable without you, all I could do was think about you, trying to figure it out how am I going to survive without you, how am I supposed to live without you. I was devastated, Arizona. And for one moment, when I thought that I could see the things from different perspective, I find out, from Teddy, that you don't even ask for me, not even once. That you don't care about me. And that was killing me. I didn't know better, Arizona, I didn't know how to deal with all of this … I ` … **

**` So your best way to deal with all of this was sleeping with Mark? That's you answer ?** – Arizona asked.

Callie didn't know what to say. She knew that she messed up things, badly. She could see the love onf Arizona`s face after only few seconds ago, but now, the only thing she could possibly see was cold, anger and pain.

**` Yes `** - Callie answered

**` That's just great, just great. ****I can`t look at you right now. I think that I`ve made a huge mistake by coming here.`**

**` Oh, now it's a mistake? I few seconds ago, that was the best thing you ever done, and now it's a mistake? I few seconds ago, you were kissing me, wanting to make love to me, just like the first time, telling me how sorry you are for leaving me, and how the best thing you can do is loving me … So, what its gonna be, Arizona? Pick one. Decide.`** - Callie was furious, and mad at herself, because she didn't want for this to happen this way, not with all of this hard words.

**` I don't have to decide, Callie. I already did that. When I ****came here, I already made my decision. But, forgive me, because I cant see the bigger picture about the whole `I slept with Mark thing``**

**`What that suppose to mean?`**

**` Nothing `**

**` Look, I screwed up, ok? I screwed up. But we weren't together when I slept with ****Mark. And yes, I couldn't deal with the pain anymore, with the fact that I couldn't breath without you, that I couldn't sleep without you, that I couldn't think of anything if its not about you. So, I slept with Mark. Yes. Do you know why I slept with him? Because I wanted to feel NOTHING. NOTHING. Or I didn't want to feel EVERYTHING. I didn't want to feel you, Arizona, to hear you, to breath you. I didn't want to love you anymore. I wanted to hate you, because you left me. I even tried to, but it was impossible. Its impossible to hate you, when I LOVE YOU. `**

**` Stop it! You don't get to say that you love me ! `**

**` So I don't, and you do? `**

**` I didn't say that. I didn't mean like that`**

**`No, that's exactly what you meant`**

**` No, it`s not. Because I didn't slept with anyone trying to forget you, to stop thinking about you. I didn't slept with anyone trying not to feel anything, or to feel nothing, because I CAME BACK. I didn't want to forget about you, because I love you. I didn't want to hate you, because I love you. I didn't try to find someone else to be with, because my life doesn't make any sense if you are not part of it. Because my heart only beats for you and because of you. I made a mistake by leaving you, I get that, but the only difference between you and me is that, even if I did what you are most afraid of – be left by person you love the most, I CAME BACK, because I couldn't handle to breath if you are not beside me. And you did the exact same thing to me … why Mark, Callie? Why Mark? You are trying to make me feel bad, because I left you and that was your greatest fear, but what about me, Callie? Am I do only bad guy here or what? ` - **

Callie couldn't believe what she was hearing. She just stood there, unable to speak, because she was in shock. Everything that Arizona said make sense. She was right.

**` I`m not saying that you are the bad guy here`**

**` That's exactly what are you saying Callie, the whole time. I opened my heart and soul for you, and you still can`t see the bigger picture, can you?`**

**` What are you talking about? `** - she asked

**` I came back. I CAME BACK ! ****That's the bigger picture. I came back for you. For our love. At least what I thought it was love. But clearly it`s not `**

**` How is that the bigger picture? `? **

**` Because I came back. I did what no one else didn't. I came back, because I love you. Yes, I hurt you, I get that. Your greatest fear became true. I get that. I`ve never should leave you, I realize that. But I came back. Don't you get that? You****r fear is not fear anymore, because I`m here. But tell me, who will take away my fear? `** - and with that, Arizona make her way out of the apartment.

**` It`s you ! ` **

**` What? `** - Arizona said, in surprise

**` Definition of love . For me it`s you.`** - Callie said, with tears in her eyes, making one step closer to Arizona. **No one will understand and no one will ever change it. No one sees it. Not wanting to see it. Making something out of nothing. That`s it. That`s why I fall for you everytime .When I say I love you. When I say I need you. When I say my life is better with you. That's love. That's you.` **

Arizona just stood there, with mouth widely open, didn't know what to say. She was angry, hurt, her whole world was crushing down in that very moment. She was crying.

**` I don't have the words to make you feel better, and I`m so sorry`** - Callie continued, tears in her eyes were impossible to hide, and the look on Arizona`s face said it all. There was no hope. Not anymore. They were so close, but yet so far away. **` But I know one thing that I can always give it you, always and forever.`** - Callie said. **`My heart.**

**` I know there are a thousands of reason****s, telling me that this can`t be `** - Arizona was getting closer to Callie. **` but there`s so much inside of me right now, and I can`t deny what I truly feel. I can`t fight this feeling anymore, it`s driving me crazy. It`s driving me crazy, Callie, and I don't know how we`ll survive this, but every second that passes by, this feeling is turning into something more stronger that I could ever imagine … `** - Arizona suddenly found herself in the arms of a woman she loved more the her life. Callie leaned forward her, put her hand on her face, looking at her beautiful blue eyes, and kissed her.

**` Callie, this is … ` **

**` LOVE, Arizona, this is love ` **

They really wanted to be together, to explore once again their bodies, every detail, every place, every corner. Making love was what they wanted. After so long, despite all the problems, their love was stronger than everything. It was their time to chose, and the decision was simple.

**` I wanna make love to you, Calliope `**

**` Just like the first time ` - Callie said.**

**` Just like the first time `**

_I wanna be with you__  
__If only for a night__  
__To be the one whose in your arms__  
__Who holds you tight__  
__I wanna be with you__  
__There`s nothing more to say__  
__There`s nothing else I want more than to feel this way_

And with that, Callie and Arizona forgot about everything. Mark, Africa, hurt, pain, suffer, broken – hearts, fears, sadness, tears … they forgot about everything, because the only thing that really mattered was their love. They were kissing like it was their last time, like the world was ending. They didn't now what tomorrow will bring, and they didn't care. They just wanted to love each other. Tonight. Like it`s the last night on earth.

_Life is about trusting your feelings, and taking chances, losing and finding happiness, appreciating the memories, learning from the past, and realizing that people can change._

_

* * *

_**I didnt want to bring up the whole Mark thing in this chapter, but its just seemed to me like a great cliffchanger, for the end of this chapter, because the ultimate theme in this chapter is LOVE and the need of Callie and Arizona have to be with each other ...I really hope you like it, and please review ... My next chapter will be up soon ... within day or two :)))))**

Have a nice day ;)

**YAY :)))))))))))))))))))**

Kisses :******** 


	4. Little lies

Chapter 4

_Sometimes memories are better forgotten. Sometimes they're not, but over time you seen to lose them. But sometimes even though some memories are to hard to even bear, you want to hold on to the bad and good memories, because in the end, you realize there was a reason for all that misery, that it resulted in happiness._

'**Callie, this is … '**

'**LOVE, Arizona, this is love'**

Love, the most powerful thing in the world, sometimes can become the biggest trouble of all.

Callie and Arizona, both new that, but they didn't care. That night they made love. That night they became one, once again. The world didn't exist. Problems. Pain. Hurt. Everything disappeared. It was like their first time. So familiar, beautiful, gentle, passionate, the most amazing feeling of all. And it was their moment, at least for one night.

After that magic night, Arizona fall asleep in Callie's arms. That peaceful feeling that she was having under the touch beautiful Latina, was something she was longing for so long. The closeness they were having was beyond magical, it was so special and strong, and so true.

'**I love you'** – said Arizona, while falling deeply in sleep. She was so peaceful, so calm, that Callie couldn't stop looking at her. **'I love you, too'**, she said, kissing her forehead, before closing her eyes.

_Under the cover of darkness, people do things they never do under the harsh glare of day. Decisions feel wiser. But, when the sun rises, you have to take responsibility for what you did in the dark. And face yourself under the cold harsh light of day._

The next day Callie woke up with a smile on her face. Having Arizona in her arms all over again was something beyond magical, something that she wasn't willing to let go, never again. But, life is not that simple as we think. Love is beautiful, but sometimes bad memories kicking us in the ass, and won't let us forgive and forget.

'_What I've done'_ – Callie was thinking out loud, thinking about the night she spent with Arizona. She loves her, there was no doubt about that, but things are not as simple and easy as they thought. Being with her, feeling her, kissing her, was perfect, beautiful, but there was so much more, so many thing they needed to work out, and sometimes that's the hardest part. _'How could I do this'_ – she thought, not realizing that Arizona was listening to her.

'**How could you do what?'** – Arizona asked, sitting on the bed, looking at Callie. Callie was cought by surprise. She didn't expect Arizona to hear what she was thinking.

'**Umm … nothing. I was just thinking out loud'** – Callie answered

'**You lying. So, can you please, tell me, what's going on?'**

Callie knew that she had to tell Arizona what she was thinking, because avoiding and hiding things wouldn't resolve anything.

'**Well, if you wanna know, I think that I shouldn't do, what I've done last night. What we've done.'**

' **What are you talking about , Calliope?'** – Arizona was surprised to hear these words from Callie. She didn't know what to think, what to expect.

'**This, us … last night. It was a mistake'** – Callie finally said it, with tears in her eyes. Arizona couldn't believe what she was hearing.

'**Mistake? So, being with me was a mistake, is that what you're saying, Callie?'**

'**Yes'** – Callie said. **'There is so much between us, so many things, bad things, and … I don't trust you. I can't trust you, because you left me and I'm scared, I'm scared and can't keep wondering if everytime I woke up you won't be there. So I don't trust you, and I think that's better for us to just forget what happened last night, and for you to go back to Malawi … actually, it's better for both of us' **– with that Callie left the apartment, leaving Arizona behind, with tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to think, she just stood there, completely paralyzed. She couldn't believe what Callie just said. _'Go back to Malawi'_, really, Arizona thought. _'Does she really wants me to go back? Does she really wants to be without me? why she changed her mind so suddenly?'_ – all these questions were floating over Arizona's head, but there was one thing she was sure about. No matter what, she is here to stay. She came back because and for Callie, and she will do anything to win Callie back. She knows that it's not going to be easy, but she will do almost impossible to have her by her side, this time for good, always and forever.

_Too often the thing you want the most is the one thing you can't have. Desire leaves us heartbroken, desire wreck your life. But though as wanting something can be, the people who suffer the most are those people who don't know what they want. _

After saying to Arizona that all was a mistake and telling her to go back to Africa, Callie didn't know what to think. She didn't know why she said that to her. 'What if she really decides to go back to Malawi?' – Callie wondered, while she was heading to the orthopedic wing in the hospital.

She lied to Arizona. She lied that it was a mistake. _'Of course it wasn't a mistake'_ – Callie said. _'I was with the love of my life. How in the world, that could be a mistake?'_ – she thought. But she didn't lie when she said that she didn't trust her, that was true. Her fear of being left once again, is what causing her to not trust Arizona. She is scared that Arizona would leave her again, and this time she knows that she wouldn't be able to survive that_. 'Go back to Malawi'_, _what I was thinking, God. I cant lose her again. What if she listenes to me and goes back to Africa?'_ – she was wondering, when suddenly she heard a familiar voice.

'**Torres, I haven't see you last night at Joe's. I have some news for you'** – Mark said. **'Wow, you look like hell, Cal'**

'**Arizona is back'**

'**What?'**

'**Arizona is back. Mark. She came last night. She just showed up at the doorstep and …'**

'**What happened? Did you guys talk?'** – Mark asked.

'**Well, I slammed the door at her face'**

'**You did what? That's Arizona we are talking about, the love of your life'**

'**She just stood there, like nothing happened, talking about how great she was in Africa, and how she missed me, and then she came back. I slammed the door, bacause I didn't know what to say, how to react. But, she still was there, waiting for me. So, we talked.'**

'**What happened?'** – he asked

'**Well, she did the talk. I listened. We fought, a lot. ****She said that she couldn't be without me, that Africa was her hell, and that I'm her heaven. That she came back because of me, because she loves me. she kissed me, Mark. And I … I kissed her.'**

'**That's good, right? You two deserve a second chance. You love each other, we both know that'**

'**I told her that I slept with you' **– Callie said

'**Why did you say that? I mean, it's not her bussiness with who you sleep with, when you were broken up … '**

'**What? How can you say that? Of course it's her bussiness. I mean, it's normal for her to get upset because of that. I know I would be. But that's not the point. The point is that I had to tell her. I prefer for her to find out from me, and not from some other people'**

'** you are aware that I'm a dead guy now,right? – he laughed. 'Now seriously, what did she say?'**

'**Well, she was in shock, and very upset. She didn't say to much, because I didn't let her to say anything … we kinda avoid that part, because … umm … we spent the night together'**

'**Way to go, Torres'** – he laughed once again, which made Callie a little upset.

'**It's not funny, Mark. We spent the night together and it was amazing, you know? It was perfect. And I'm not talking about the fisical … I'm talking about everything, about the feelings****. It felt so right. But then, this morning I said to her that all was a mistake'**

'**Why would you say something like that, Callie?'** – he asked, refusing to believe that Callie Torres was letting the love of her life slipping away.

'**I had to, I had to lie, Mark. Of course it wasn't a mistake, but we can't be together, like nothing happened, at least not for now. I mean, I'm dying to be with her, but there's so much going on between us, so many things we need to work out and we can't can just pretend that everything is ok and be together. I'm scared, and ****I can't forget what happened, and now that she knows about you, I'm pretty sure that she's scared too. And I rather be without her, trying to work things out, step by step, not pushing it to much, even if that means letting Arizona hating me, then to be with her and that we begin to hate each other because we can't forgive and forget certain things. I prefer for her to think that it was a mistake, just as I like for her to think that I want her to go back to Malawi and …'** – suddenly she was cut off by Mark

'**You said to her to go back to Malawi? What the hell, Torres? We both know that's not true. I mean, look, I don't know blondie so well, but I'm pretty sure that going back to Malawi isn't something she will go with it'**

'**What do you mean, Mark?' **– Callie asked, not knowing what Mark was trying to tell her

'**Look, I know how hurt you are, I was there, by your side, after Robbins left you, and I understand everything you're feeling right now, but you need to be honest with yourself and admit that you want to be with her, no matter what. She came back from Africa because of you, to be with you. She gave up the grant, and came after 2 months, comparing to something that supposed to be for 3 years. That means she loves you and that she can't live without you. Obviously she was thinking about this a lot, and you said that she opened her heart to you. That is something Robbins never did. That only means that she did all of this because you mean the world to her. Do you know how special this is, how strong that is? To be loved by someone in a way you are loved by Arizona? Someone who is**** willing to gave up on everything just to be with you? She did one thing that no one else did – SHE CAME BACK. And that's why I think that 'go back to Malawi' isn't something she will do, she won't give up so easily on you. Also, I think that the whole 'go back to Africa' is something that you wanted to try, secretly wanting to see if she will stick araound or she would let it go, and leave you again, but the truth is that you just wanted to have something to hold on to, some hope, that she won't leave you once again. I know it's hard to let go of the past, because past is what shapes us, what makes us who we are, but if you constantly thinking about the past, you won't be able to remember all beautiful things you lived by her side and shared with her. You need to stop thinking about what was, and thinking about what could be. ****Sometimes the past is something we desperately want to forget. Sometimes we learn something about the past that changes everything we know about the present. You needed some hope to hold on to, and based on what I'm seeing right now .. you have a big hope there, Torres' **– Mark finished his speech, looking down the hall, giving signs to Callie.

'**Mark, what are you talking about?'** – Callie asked

'**Well, let's just say that 'go back to Malawi' operation worked or didn't worked, depends on how you look at it'** – he said, pointing behind her.

Callie turned around and couldn't believe the sight in front of her. **'I can't believe this'** – was the only she said, before walking towards the Chief's office.

'**Talk to her, Torres, you both need it!' **– Mark said.

_If you could go back and change just one thing about your life,__ would you? And if you did, would that change make your life better? Or would that change ultimately break your heart? Or break the heart of another? Would you choose an entirely different path? Or would you change just one thing, just one moment. One moment that you ...always wanted back... _

'**Doctor Robbins, I'm glad to see you. We've missed you around here. What brings you to SGMW?'** – chief asked

'**Well, in Malawi everything was great, but I just couldn't do my work there, it was a little hard. So I asked if they could replace me and they did, so I came back. But I didn't gave up on the grant, I'm still going to work on the program from Seattle, so that's good. The reason why I'm here is because I would like to go back to work and I know that you already have a new Peds attending but I was wondering …'**

'**Say no more, D****r. Robbins. I would love to re-hire you. I mean, Dr. Stark is ok, but he's no near as good as you are, and here in SGMW we only have place for the best. So, welcome back, Dr. Robbins. Little tiny humans will be so glad to have you here, and someone else as well, I'm sure of it. Now excuse me, I have to go, we have a trauma coming. I'll see you next week, Robbins, that's when your work starts'**

'**Thank you, Chief. I'm glad that I'm back'**

Chief and Arizona walked together from the office, when Callie approach to them.

'**Chief, can I talk to you for a second?'**

'**Sure, Dr. Torres, but you make it quick, because I've been paged'**

'**What Dr. Robbins is doing here? Don't tell me that you are re-hiring her again?'** – Callie asked furiously, not noticing that Arizona was still standing next to them.

'**Look, Dr. Torres, I have no intention to come between you and Dr. Robbins, so whatever problem you have, you need to talk to Dr. Robbins, whose standing right next to us, if you haven't noticed that yet. And as far as ****your question, the answer is yes, I'm re-hiring Dr. Robbins, because she is the best in her field, and as I can recall, not so recently you said that as well. So, Dr. Robbins is still our Head of Pediatrics, whether you like it or not, end of discussion'**

'**But, Chief … '**

'**I said end of discussion, Dr. Torres!' **– and with that chief Webber left, leaving Callie and Arizona alone.

Arizona was turning back, to walk away, with a smile on her face, when suddenly Callie said:

'**What do you think you're doing****?' **– Callie asked, stepping close to Arizona

'**About what, Calliope?'** – Arizona responded

'**Don't you Calliope me! You have quiet a nerve to come here, asking for your job back, especially when I asked you to go back to Malawi. I don't want you here, Arizona, don't you get that!'** – Callie was so pissed off that she didn't know what she was saying.

'**Look, Callie. First of all, I'm a doctor, so of course that I have a nerve to come back here and ask for my ****job back. Second, you can order me what I can or can't do. And, third, but the most important thing is that I'm not going anywhere. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever again. I came back with a purpose, and I'm not giving up on that so easily, just because you are intend on treating me like a crap. I protect the things I love, Dr. Torres, especially when it comes to a certain orthopedic surgeon. So, I'll see you at work, Dr. Torres'** – Arizona said, walking away, but not without placing a little touch on Callie's arm and smiling at her.

For Callie that was like the first time they've met. Arizona was full of confidence when she approached Callie and when she kissed her, Callie knew that it's something right, something she can be ok with, and this time it was the same. Callie could sense that. And just like the first time, she was sure that her heart was at safe place, and that Arizona won't give up on her so easily. She needed some kind of proof that she came back for real, and that no matter what she is here to stay.

'_How can she make my world upside-down in just one second?'_ – Callie thought. _'This is going to be a long night, I need a drink' _– so she texted Mark, asking him to join her at Joe's later.

'**I can't believe that nothing has changed around here in 2 months I've been away' **– Arizona said to Teddy, entering at Joe's.

'**Well, a lot of things changed. Cristina quit her job, she was bartending here at Joe's, she was fishing, Derek won a grant for his medical research for the Alcheimer, I got married … '**

'**Callie slept with Mark'** – Arizona added

'**What?'** – Teddy asked in surprise

'**You got married? When? Why didn't you say something, I would come' – Arizona asked, aprroaching the table. 'White wine for me and one beer for my ****married friend, please'** – she said.

'**Well, it's a long story, which I would tell you about later. But now, Callie slept with Mark?'** – Teddy couldn't believe what she was hearing.

'**Yep, how about that****?'**

'**I'm sorry, I didn't know. How did you find out?'**

'**Well, I went to see her, last night, straight from the airport. Let's just say that it wasn't as good as I thought. She slammed the door at my face. But I couldn't jus give up. I came back for her, so the only thing I could do was waiting for her to come from the apartment. And that's what she did. So we talked'**

'**Didn't go well, huh?'**- Teddy asked, placing her look at the front door, seeing Mark, Lexie and Callie entering the bar.

'**Well, I told her how sorry I am for leaving her, how stupid I was for letting her go. I opened my heart to her, Teddy,**** but I knew how Callie would react. She is so mad and dissapointed and stubborn sometimes. I said that I would do anything to fix what I've broke, that I would do the impossible to be the one who will fix her broken heart, which I broke, might add. I kissed her, but she said that she slept with Mark. Of all people, she slept with Mark'**

'**Arizona, Callie was devestated after you left. She wasn't the same person anymore. She asked me if you have mentioned her. I didn't know what to say to her, because you asked me not to tell anything. Why did you ask me not to tell her that you were asking about her every day?'**

'**I don't know. Maybe, because I didn't want to believe that it's over. I wanted for her to move on and be happy. Because I told her to be happy, and I couldn't expect that she would wait 3 years for me to come back. I wanted for her to move on and have a life. But now, I' aware that it wasn't the best decision after all' **– she said, noticing Callie sitting at the table with Mark and Lexie.

'**I don't know Teddy. When she said that she slept with Mark, I felt so bad, so hurt. I mean, I know I have no right to blame her, to judge her, because we weren't together, but still …**** what hurts the most is the fact that she slept with Mark, the person I feared the most she'd leave me for'**

'**So, in a way, you feel betrayed because Callie slept with Mark?'**

Arizona nodded.

'**I can understand that feeling, I really do, but there's something you keep forgetting' **– Teddy said

'**What's that?'** – Arizona asked

'**It's obviously that Mark is a sore pot for you. But the other thing you have to remember is that it's not really your place to feel betrayed. You left her, for what she thought was forever. She was trying to move on. Sleeping with Mark, not the best move, I agree, but she did what she did and there's no turning back now. Mistake is already made. So you need to ask youself is whether or not you want this to break you. Or whether your relationship is**** worth more than the hurt you're feeling' **– Teddy said.

'**We spent last night together'** – Arizona said

'**Wow, you really don't waste your time. That's a good way to start' **– Teddy was teasing Arizona, putting a smile on her face.

At the other table Mark, Lexie and Callie were having a conversation about how Mark and Lexie got back together, and what happened at Joe's the night before, but Callie was more focused looking at the table close to theirs, where Teddy and Arizona were talking and for what it seems to Callie, having a lot of fun. She couldn't stop looking at Arizona. She was feeling way to much, and all of the sudden she couldn't express her feelings so easily. She was so locked down inside. Lexie noticed that something was wrong, so she asked Mark to go and get them another drink, that way she could talk to Callie alone.

'**Callie, is everything ok?' **– Lexie asked

'**Yes, why wouldn't be?'**

'**Well, because you cant stop loooking at Arizona, and you are not doing nothing about that'**

'**What do you mean?'** – Callie asked

'**Well, she came back, right? She is the love of your life. Look, you slammed the door at her face, but despite that she waited for you. You said that you don't trust her, that it's better ****for both of you that she goes back to Malawi, and all that she did was going back to the hospital and asking for her job back. You said you don't want her here, and she said that she protect the thing she loves the most'**

'**I don't know, Lexie. It's to complicated'**

'**Callie, love is complicated, but it doesn't have to be. I get that you feel betrayed because she left you and because she choose career over you, but she came back, didn't she? And I think that you are forgetting a few things as well'** – she said

'**What?'** – Callie asked

'**It seems to me that she is not going to choose Africa over you, this time'**

'**How do you know that?'** - Callie questioned

'**Because she is here. You gave her a clean break, you said 'go back to Malawi' and if she really wanted to go, she would be already on her way back to Africa. But insteed she stayed, despite everything you said to her. She made a mistake, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't love you. We all do stupid things, every now and then. We are humans. She flew halfaway across the world in attempt to win you back. You have to give her credit for that. I'm not excusing her conduct and how sge left you at the airport, but she's trying, like really trying. She obviously regreted everything. If not, she wouldn't be here, next to you, starring at you this whole evening, letting you to behieve, the way you do, like a complete ass to her. She is doing all this because she really loves you and she's not going anywhere. Believe me, when you love someone, you are willing to put up with all kinds of shit from that person'**

'**Thanks, Lexie'** – Callie said

'**What are you guys talking about?' **– Mark asked

'**Stuff'** – Lexie responded, looking at Callie

'**You have very smart girlfriend over here, Mark. Don't screw this up, you got that?'** – Callie said, smiling at both of them

The rest of the evening went well, with talk and laugh, but mostly with starring eyes from both, Callie and Arizona. Everyone noticed that, and amuzing as it was, they didn't know why they didn't try at least to talk to each other. The fact is, that they couldn help but to look at each other. Those looks were saying more then any conversation, and Callie and Arizona, both knew that. Some time after that, Teddy and Arizona left the bar. After mulling over Lexie's words for a few minutes, Callie knew exactly what she has to do.

_At the end of the day, there are some things you just can't help but talk about. Some things we just don't want to hear, and some things we say because we can't be silent any longer. Some things are more than what you say, they're what you do. Some things you say cause there's no other choice. Some things you keep to yourself. And not too often, but every now and then, some things simply speak for themselves._


End file.
